Hiruma's Choice
by anko kakashi
Summary: Hiruma tidak mau mengubah sifatnya, itulah pilihannya. Namun, ada satu lagi yang menjadi pilihan dalam perasaannya.


Yosh! inilah debut fic eyeshield pertamaku.

semoga saja kalian suka.

* * *

**Hiruma's Choice**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Pairing: Hiruma Youchi dan Mamori Anezaki  
**

**

* * *

**

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Hiruma-kun," Mamori Anezaki, Sang Manager Tim Devil Bats masuk kamar Rumah Sakit tempat Hiruma dirawat selama beberapa hari ini.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada laptop dihadapannya.

"Aku juga sudah mengikuti instruksimu dan menyuruh mereka untuk latihan, tapi Sena, Suzuna dan Monta terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan katanya nanti mereka juga akan menyusul kesini." ucap Mamori sambil menghampiri Hiruma.

Hiruma menurunkan kedua kakinya dan masih tetap pada posisi duduknya. "Bagus, manager sialan" jawab Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

Mamori duduk di samping Hiruma. Kini matanya tertuju pada perban yang membalut kepala Sang Quarterback Deimon itu.

"Ini semua salahku..." Mamori sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa dirinya-lah yang menyebabkan Hiruma terluka dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Manager sialan..."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah!" potong Hiruma cepat.

Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya mulai menyapu keadaan sekitar. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian itu.

* * *

*Flash back*

"Hiruma! Kau jangan seenaknya saja. Lagi-lagi kau berbuat licik begitu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?"

"Berisik! Manager sialan! Ini urusanku,"

Waktu itu Mamori dan Hiruma sedang membicarakan strategi pertandingan, namun setelahnya, Hiruma malah asyik mencetak foto-foto para korban yang akan jadi sasaran ancamannya. Mamori merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap Hiruma yang seenaknya saja itu. Selalu mengancam seseorang tanpa perasaan.

"Ya sudah! Aku tidak peduli!" pekik Mamori sambil meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian.

"Huh, dasar!" Mamori masih kesal dengan Hiruma. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Hiruma memanggilnya.

"Manager sialan! Awas!" Sebuah truk melintas dari arah kiri Mamori yang sedang menyeberangi jalan.

"TIDAKK!!!"

Mamori berteriak dan menutup matanya.

BRUKK!

Seseorang menyelamatkannya. Mamori membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia terkejut.

"Hi-Hiruma..." Mamori mendapatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Hiruma. Dahi Hiruma berdarah karena terkena bebatuan tajam dan tubuhnya sedikit terlempar ketika menyelamatkan Mamori ke arah pinggir jalan.

"Kalau sedang menyeberang, kau harus hati-hati Manager sialan..." Hiruma menunjukkan senyumnya. Namun, sejenak kemudian tubuhnya roboh dalam keadaan masih memeluk Mamori.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Aku..." Mamori kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya aku akan tetap mengancam orang. Ingat itu." potong Hiruma.

Mamori menghela napas. Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah sifat iblis Hiruma. Lagipula, ia sebenarnya tidak jahat, pikirnya. Hiruma tetaplah Hiruma.

"Tapi..." Hiruma melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mamori menoleh padanya.

"Perasaanku yang sudah berubah..."

Mamori masih menunggu ucapan Hiruma yang belum dilanjutkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Manager sialan!" ucap Hiruma sambil membuang muka.

Mamori terkejut. "A-apa?"

Sejenak kemudian rona merah mewarnai wajah gadis itu.

"Konyol sekali! Tapi aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan melindungi Manager payah sepertimu,"

Mamori blushing. Ia tahu, mungkin Hiruma terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan, "Aku ingin jadi pacarmu," atau "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tapi Mamori sudah cukup bahagia mendengar pernyataan ini, karena sebenarnya Mamori juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Manager sialan?!" Kali ini Hiruma menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan tajam. Ekspresi yang aneh bagi seorang pria yang menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya.

"I-Iya... Aku juga menyukaimu, Hiruma-kun"

BRUKK

Suara itu, dari arah pintu. Semua anggota deimon terjatuh dan saling menindih, semua lengkap tanpa satu orangpun yang kurang.

"BERAT!" ucap Sena dan semua temannya. Ini karena Kurita yang berada di paling atas dan menindih semua anggota team Deimon.

"Jadi kalian sedang mengintip Hiruma?" tanya Kurita setelah mereka berdiri. "Itu 'kan tidak baik, teman-teman," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya kejadiannya adalah Semua anggota team Deimon memang sedang mengintip apa yang dibicarakan Hiruma dan Mamori. Tapi tiba-tiba Kurita datang untuk menyapa mereka dan menumbruk mereka semua, seperti kebiasaannya.

"Lalu? Mau apa kalian kesini?" Suara dan senyum iblis itu mulai diperlihatkan Hiruma.

"Ti-tidak, kami hanya..." ucap Sena.

"Lari!" teriak tiga bersaudara Huh-Huh. Mereka semua ikut berlari.

"Hiruma-..." belum sempat Monta berbicara pada Hiruma, Sena menutup mulut Monta dan menariknya untuk segera melarikan diri.

"Aha-ha," Taki masih berputar-putar di tempat itu, tapi Suzuna segera menyeretnya.

Mamori memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Hanya senyuman dan sweatdrop yang terlihat di wajahnya. Bahagia sekali karena Hiruma benar-benar sudah sehat. Dan yang terpenting bagi Mamori adalah perasaannya yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Ayo Manager sialan! Kita harus cepat bersiap!"

Mamori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**Owari**


End file.
